


SG-1's Legacy

by Irrelevant86



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 'problem child', F/M, OC is a bit of a smartass, SG-1 raises a child, Sam and Jack are amazing parents, all the bad guys of the galaxy should fear her, she's basically an amaglamation of all of SG-1, the galaxy is so not ready for her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrelevant86/pseuds/Irrelevant86
Summary: Nicole is a problem child, every foster parent she's ever had has dropped her after a couple days. None of them can keep up with her. But then she comes across Sam and Jack, two people who can keep up, and who won't just abandon her. And the rest of SG-1 is there to help out. The galaxy is so not ready for the Legacy of SG-1!!!
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	SG-1's Legacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Stargate or any of its characters. The only thing I own is my OC.   
> AN: So, this story is based off of a conversation from the Stargate discord chat! And I’m using Dakota Fanning as a face claim for Nicole!  
> AN2: This story starts off at the beginning of season 9, somewhere between episode 11 ‘The fourth horseman Part 2’ and episode 12 ‘Collateral damage’. And for this story Jack and Sam have been married since the beginning of season 9.

_~(^.^)~_

**_SG-1’s Legacy_ **

_Chapter One: The Troubled Child_

_~(^.^)~_

A figure moved quietly towards the empty cabin that sat on the edge of a beautiful lake. The figure darted towards the back door and pulled out a small case from the duffle bag on her back. From the case she pulled out a lock pick, and began picking the lock on the back door, only to find that the door was already unlocked. She paused for a moment at this revelation, wondering if the unlocked door was a sign that someone was home. After a moment she shook her head, there weren’t any cars parked on the property and there weren’t any lights on inside. Whoever owned this place just didn’t lock their doors.

The girl put her lock pick set away and silently entered the house, making sure to shut the door behind her. She moved through the house towards the fridge in the kitchen. She was starving after having spent the last couple days out on the road. She’d run away from her most recent foster home after the father had hit her for ‘being a smart ass’. None of her foster family’s could handle her, she was just to smart for any of them, and they never understood her. She’d start talking science, and they would immediately get annoyed with her. But then again most adults hated it when a kid showed that they where smarter than them.

She shook her head at those thoughts, and pulled open the fridge. She didn’t care weather or not those people wanted her. She didn’t need them, any of them. She was just fine on her own. She began pulling things out of the fridge to make herself a sandwich, and stuffing different things into her duffle bag. After eating her sandwich, she decided to take a quick rinse off in the master bedrooms shower. Her hair was oily and tangled, and the warm water felt amazing on her soar muscles. After her shower she plopped down on the couch in the living room for a moment to rest her aching feet, and promptly fell asleep…

_~(^.^)~_

**_A couple hours later_ **

“So, no more Ori plague?” Jack asked, stepping out of his truck.

“No more Ori plague, and we have Orlin to thank for it,” Sam answered, also stepping out of Jack’s truck.

The two moved towards each, Jack’s arm going around her shoulders, and Sam’s going around his waist. The two moved towards the front door, and Jack opened the door.

“You really should be locking these doors. Seriously, anyone could break in,” Sam stated.

Jack rolled his eyes and kissed the top of Sam’s head. The two walked quietly into the cabin, and stopped at the sight of a small figure lying asleep on the couch in the living room.

“I told you so,” Sam muttered, patting Jack on the back.

Jack hung his head for a moment groaning internally at being given an ‘I told you so’, then looked back up at the couch. He looked over the figure lying on his couch. The girl couldn’t be more than twelve, her blonde hair looked freshly washed and he could see several streaks of pink interspersed throughout her hair. The clothes she was wearing were old and dirty, and filled with rips and tears, and the boots she wore were obviously well worn. There was a ratty old duffle bag lying on the floor by her feet. Jack glanced over at Sam at the same time that she looked over at him, and the two shared a silent conversation.

‘Runaway, defiantly.’

‘What do you wanna do?’

‘Well we’re not kicking her back out onto the street that’s for sure.’

They stared at each other for a moment longer before turning back to the sleeping figure on the couch.

“Alright Goldilocks, the bears are back home now,” Jack stated, tapping the kid on the shoulder.

The girl shot up, wide eyes taking in the sight of the two people before her. In an instant she was on her feet, snatched her duffle bag off the ground, and attempted to take off out of the living room.

“Hey, woah, woah, wait a minute,” Jack exclaimed, grabbing hold of her arm.

Sam stepped into the girl’s path, blocking her from being able to get to the back door, as the girl tried to pull out of Jack’s grip.

“Hey, come on hold up a minute. Calm down, we’re not gonna hurt you,” Jack placated.

“Let go, let go,” She shouted, kicking Jack in the shin.

Jack groaned, and Sam couldn’t help but giggle slightly, cause Jack to glare at her for a moment.

“Okay, stop it, that’s enough,” Sam shouted, stepping towards the girl.

The girl glared up at Sam, a scowl adorning her face, but she stopped trying to break out of Jack’s hold.

“Now sit,” Sam ordered, motioning to the couch.

The girl glared at Sam, but Sam just stared at her, not breaking eye contact. The girl sighed after a moment, rolled her eyes, then sat down on the couch.

“How do you do that?” Jack questioned.

Sam just shrugged her shoulders, and kneeled down in front of the girl.

“Now, let’s start over. I’m Sam Carter-O’Neill, and this is my husband, Jack O’Neill. We’re the owners of this cabin,” Sam introduced, holding her hand out to the girl.

The girl scowled at her, and crossed her arms over her chest, refusing to speak or shake Sam’s hand. Sam sighed and stood up and moved back over to Jack.

“So, what now?” Jack asked, keeping his eyes on the kid incase she tried to bolt again.

“It’s pretty late, and she looks pretty tired. I say we just let her sleep here for the night, and tomorrow we take her to the police station,” Sam replied in a whisper.

Jack nodded his head in agreement.

“All right kid, here’s the deal. We’re gonna let you sleep here for the night,” Jack stated.

She looked up at them, eyeing them suspiciously.

“Why would you do that?” She questioned, leaning forward.

“Because you’re a kid, and it’s 9 at night. We’re not just gonna kick you out on the street. You can sleep here on the couch, and tomorrow we’ll take you to the police station so they can help you get home,” Jack explained.

The kid looked like she was about to object but Jack held his hand up, stopping her.

“That’s the deal. You get to sleep here in a warm house on a soft couch for the night, provided you go with us to the station tomorrow,” Jack stated.

The girl sighed, but nodded her head. Sleeping on a soft couch definitely sounded better than sleeping on a bench or the ground outside.

“Alright then. We’ll get you a pillow and a blanket. I’m sure you know where the bathroom is,” Jack said.

The girl just nodded her head in response, and Sam moved off to the hallway closet and pulled out a blanket and pillow. She moved back over to the couch and set them down next to the girl.

“If you need either of us we’ll just be in that room there,” Sam stated, pointing to the master bedroom.

The girl ignored them both once more, unfolded the blanket, and curled up under it. Sam grabbed Jack’s hand and pulled him to the master bedroom. The both of them quickly changed into their night clothes, and climbed into bed.

“She’s so going to try to sneak out of here tomorrow morning,” Jack stated.

Sam snorted.

“Was there ever any doubt she would?” Sam questioned, looking over at him.

“Nah, we’ll just have to make sure we’re up before she is,” He replied, pulling her into his side.

The two of them fell asleep in each other’s arms, while the girl laid on the couch curled up in a ball for almost an hour before finally falling asleep once more…


End file.
